Transformers AU: Earth
by Norasalina
Summary: What if Bumblebee showed up in Qatar to fight off Blackout? What if Blackout was there looking for Sector Seven's location, rather than to find Captain Witwicky's glasses? How will working with trained soldiers rather than teenagers affect the outcome of the war?
1. Chapter 1

**~AN~ (Author's Note)**

**So, this is my very first fanfic! I don't know how good of a writer I am, but I'll do my best to make this enjoyable for all who read it! Now, without further adu... my story!**

**(P. S. I'm keeping the beginning of the movie the same and starting this story off where Blackout is hacking into the Quatar Base's network.)**

"Speech"

"_Over phone or video"_

"Cybertronian Speech"

"**Joint Speech**"

'_Thought_'

[Comm.]

/Text/

**TF View****- Transformer's Point of View**

**H View****\- Human Point of View**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

Transformers AU: Earth

Chapter 1

Qatar 

**TF View**

Blackout was _so_ close to getting the location of the human group Sector Seven, and hence Lord Megatron's, location when suddenly the network connection was cut off. Enraged, he searched for the cause and quickly sighted a human male, standing next to the severed hardline connection with an ax.

"You will pay for that, you organic insect!" Blackout screeched at him in Cybertronian, not caring that the human couldn't understand him. He activated his arm cannons and aimed for the fleshy, preparing to blow both him and the pathetic building he was it to bits. However, just as the Decepticon was about to fire, he heard the sound of a human vehicle headed towards him, fast. Normally, Blackout would ignore such a non-existent threat except for one important fact: the vehicle had an Autobot signal coming from it!

Snarling, the Con swirled around to get a visual on the inbound enemy. It wasn't hard, considering all the (surviving) vehicles here were military and the car the signal was coming from was a bright yellow Camaro with two black racing stripes down the middle. Only one Autobot had a paint job like that: the scout Bumblebee. Before he had a chance to aim at the car, however, he was suddenly bombarded with human gunfire coming from his left. In him momentary distraction, Bumblebee began transforming while still in motion, using the momentum to tackle Blackout and throw him into a pile of rubble, several hundred yards from any humans. Bee could only hope that the humans would have the sense to stay _away_ from the 26 foot tall Decepticon. He had only been on Earth for less than two weeks, but he already knew that the tiny organics had a bad habit of running _towards_ danger, rather than _from_ it. How their species had survived this long with those destructive tendencies, Bumblebee would never know. His thoughts were interrupted by Blackout, who was regaining his pedes.

"So, the Autoscum are sending sparklings to do a mech work now, huh? It will be a pleasure to present your helm to Barricade as my trophy!" The Con spat out derisively, before reaching behind him to remove his chopper blades from his back. As the blades began spinning in his servo, he sneered at Bumblebee and charged towards him, holding his now deadly weapon in front of him. Bee waited till the last second, then dove sideways out of the way. Quickly standing up behind his attacker, Bee landed a powerful spinning kick to his back, using the mech's momentum against him. As Blackout fell face-first into a bunch of destroyed tanks, Bee transformed his servos into cannons and fired at the still-downed Con. Roaring in rage and pain, the mech jumped to his pedes and once again started to charge at the Autobot, only to be shot several more times in the chassis. Quickly realizing he was fighting a losing battle, especially since the humans had wised up and where aiming for his face, Blackout transformed into his alt mode and flew from the base as quickly as possible, all the while dodging fire from both Bumblebee and the humans. As he retreated out of range, the Decepticon knew that Starscream was _not_ going to be happy about this failure. The bright side was that since Megatron was still gone, he wouldn't be offlined for it. Not _yet_, anyways.

As Bumblebee watched the injured Con fly away, he became aware that the small group of human soldiers that had survived the initial attack and had been smart enough (and brave enough) to aim for the Decepticon's face were starting to inch closer to him, holding their weapons at the ready. Deciding that the best course of action was to show them he meant them no harm, Bee changed his cannons back into his servos and slowly knelt down on one knee to be closer to their level. While the humans vitals showed that they were all shocked and close to terrified, they held their ground, relaxing slightly when they saw he wasn't attacking. One of them, this squad's leader Bee was guessing, hesitantly walked a few steps closer, then began to speak.

"What the heck are you?!" The man said, in a surprisingly steady, commanding voice. Bee's respect for the human instantly went up. It took a lot of courage to stand up to something that was capable of killing you with a flick of it's finger. However, Bee was now in a dilema: how was he going to speak to them? His vocal processors had been damaged in a fight and he was only capable of saying a few words here and there. Then he had an idea: the humans used radios in their vehicles to listen to music. He could use sound clips from his radio to communicate, albeit with some difficulty. However, it was better than nothing. Quickly scrolling through the channels, he found some clips that would work.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain... throughout the inanimate vastness of space... angels will rain down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah!"

"Visitors from heaven? Like, aliens or somethin'?" Asked the dark-skinned one. Bee clapped his servos together and pointed at the man, nodding affirmative while playing an applause clip.

"What's with the radio?" Asked one with glasses. Before Bee could try to answer, he heard the sound of a child calling for help. Apparently he wasn't the only one, as the four soldiers suddenly started to call out the child's name.

"Mahfouz! Where are you?!"

"Here! I'm here, Lennox!" Came the call from underneath a crushed Humvee. The leader, whom was apparently named Lennox, immediately ran towards it, calling his men to come help him. Knowing that the humans would be unable to lift the vehicle, Bumblebee went to lend assistance.

**~AN~**

**So, how was it? For anyone who isn't more familiar with Transformers, here are definitions:**

•**Servo- hand**

•**Pedes- feet**

•**Helm- head**

•**Chassis- chest**

•**Mech- adult male Cybertronian**

•**Sparkling- baby Cybertronian **

•**Alt mode- alternate form, usually some kind of vehicle. **

**For future reference: **

•**Femme- adult female Cybertronian**

•**Youngling- teenage Cybertronian **

•**Processor- brain**

•**Glossa- tongue**

•**Detna- teeth**

•**Aft- rear end**

•**Audios- ears**

•**Optics- eyes**

•**Tanks- stomach**

•**Spark- heart and soul **

•**Vocal Processors- vocal cords**

•**Bipedal mode- robot form**

•**Doorwings- sensory panels on the back, only found on Praxians. **

•**Subspace- a storage space for Cybertronians. **

•**Data-pack- informational reports sent to and from Cybertronians **

•**Energon- acts as fuel and blood for Cybertronians, glowing blue in appearance. **

**If I use any that aren't on here in future chapters, I will edit this chapter to add it in. If you have any questions, leave a comment and I will try to answer it at the end of the next chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~AN~**

**Whoo, chapter 2! How am I doing so far? Hope it's good! By the way, I am open to suggestions on this story. I was thinking of making a short prequel to this story about Bumblebee's arrival, his two weeks on Earth, and how he ended up in Quatar. What do you think, interested? It probably won't be written for a while though. I want to be at **_**least**_ **halfway through this fic before I start anything else. Anyway, enjoy!**

**(P.S. If it has a * before and after it, it's Bumblebee's own voice. Imagine it sounding like a teenage version of Epps)**

"Speech"

"_Over phone or video"_

"Cybertronian Speech"

"**Joint Speech**"

'_Thought_'

[Comm.]

/Text/

**TF View****\- Transformer's Point of View**

**H View****\- Human Point of View**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

Chapter 2

Cybertronians

**H View**

Lennox, Epps, Figueroa and Donnelly were standing around the Humvee, trying to lift one side of it enough for Mahfouz to crawl out, when suddenly, the whole thing was lifted clean off the ground. Stunned, they all simultaneously looked around behind them to see that the yellow robot was placing it several yards away from them. While the others were still trying to regain their wits, Lennox hurried over to the boy, whom was struggling to get up.

"No no no, you need to stay still for now, alright? Just relax, I'll have a medic here in a jiffy." He said calmly to the boy, gently but firmly making him lay back down. He turned to shout at Donnelly,

"Don, get a medic. I don't want to move Mahfouz until I'm sure nothing serious is wrong. Fig, Epps, check for other survivors."

Don ran off towards the still intact building for help as Fig and Epps turned towards him.

"What about the robot?" Fig asked nervously, eyeing the 18 foot tall being. Lennox responded,

"If it hasn't attacked yet, I don't think it will. Just keep an eye on it, I'll try talking to it more later. Right now, we have jobs to do. Got it?"

"**Yes sir!**" They responded, and headed off to search the wreckage. Lennox turned back to the boy, who was watching the alien with a mixture of fear and curiosity. The curiosity must have won out, because Mahfouz asked quietly,

"What is that?" Lennox tried to explain,

"I'm not sure. Apparently it can't talk, but it used some radio clips to tell us it's an alien. Since it helped fight off the other one, I'm guessing it's friendly. Pretty cool looking, huh?" He tried to stay upbeat about it, to help the 12 year old boy stay calm. Apparently it worked, cause Mahfouz smiled and asked,

"Does it have a name?" _'Good question' _Lennox thought. Before he had a chance to respond, they were both surprised when the robot itself answered, having moved closer to them without being noticed.

"*I'm Bumblebee*." It said, in a young-sounding voice.

"I thought you couldn't talk?!" Lennox blurted out. The bot answered by holding a hand out flat and tilting it from side to side.

"Sort of? You can sort of talk?" The alien nodded and lowered itself down to one knee, as it had earlier. Lennox noticed that even though it was only 10 feet away, he hadn't heard it make a sound. _'Well __**thats**_ _a bit creepy.' _he thought to himself.

"Why can't you talk all the time?" Mahfouz surprised Lennox by asking it directly. The robot responded with a mixture of its own voice and the radio.

"My..*vocal cords*... are damaged...I can only... *say a few*... words at... a time."

"How did that happen?" Lennox asked, curious as to what could damage a robot's voice.

"A nasty... *mech named*... Barricade... he ripped... them right out... *hurt like Pit*." Came the mixed response.

"You said your name's Bumblebee?" Mahfouz timidly asked. Bumblebee nodded.

"*Or just Bee*... if ya want."

"Bee," The boy said, smiling,

"thanks for helping me."

"No problem kid!" The bot responded happily. Lennox decided that since the alien seemed friendly enough, it wouldn't mind if he asked some more questions. Before he could, however, Epps beat him to the punch.

"If I may ask, who was the Satan's helicopter that just tore this place up? 'Cause I'd like to repay 'im with a grenade to the face." The robot made a sound that was strangely similar to a laugh.

"That was... Blackout... I really... hate... *that mech*."

"Yeah, well that makes two of us." Epps muttered, looking around at the destruction.

"Why _did _he attack us? What did he want?" Lennox wondered aloud. Bee answered,

"I'm not... sure...when I got... wind... *that he was*... headed here... I came... as fast as... *I could*." The alien looked around sadly.

"*Obviously I*... wasn't fast... enough. *Slagging Con!*." He cursed. Lennox wondered about that comment.

"Con? What's a Con?"

"*A Decepticon*... they're... an opposing... faction... that my group... *the Autobots*... are fighting... against."

"Factions? Fighting? As in your at war with each other?" Epps asked. Bee nodded and said,

"*It'll be easier*... to just... show you... than to try... *to talk aloud*."

"Show us? How are ya gonna do that?" Epps exclaimed. Instead of answering, Bee took a few steps back and transformed back into his alt mode. A few seconds later, Don came over with two medics, who quickly loaded Mahfouz on a stretcher and carried him towards the building, where the other injured soldiers were. Fig had also completed his search and walked over. Don looked at the car and whistled.

"A Camaro, nice!" Suddenly, the doors all opened, and a voice came from inside.

"*Get in, please*." Bee requested politely. The four soldiers looked at each other, then Lennox got into the drivers seat. Taking their queue from their Captain, the other three got in, Epps in the passenger seat and the other two in the back. Once they were all in, the doors shut gently, though they all still tensed a bit. Suddenly, the windshield glowed a blue color, and black text appeared on the screen.

/This will be much easier./

"You can say that again." Lennox stated, relieved that now he didn't have to translate all those different radio clips.

/So, what do you want to know?/ Bee asked. Lennox went first.

"What are you? Other than an alien, I mean."

/I am an autonomous robotic organism, from the planet Cybertron. Or Autobot for short./

"Why are you here?" Epps asked.

/I am a scout, sent to this planet two Earth weeks ago to find out why the Decepticons are here. I am supposed to send a signal once I find out./

"_Do_ you know why they're here?" Fig questioned.

/I do now. That Decepticon was after files on a U.S. military and research group called Sector Seven, or S-7 for short. I don't know _why_ he wanted them, but it's obviously important if he's willing to break his cover after being on Earth for about 10 years. By doing this, he's exposed himself to your government. If there is another attack, I may need to call back up. I'm a good fighter, but there's only so much I can do on my own./

"How many of your kind are on Earth?" Asked Don.

/I am currently the only Autobot, but I know of at least four Decepticons that are here./

"Who are they?" Lennox queried.

/Their designations-sorry, names- are Starscream, the Decepticon's Second in Command, Barricade, his simbiot Frenzy, Brawl, and you just met Blackout./

"What's a simbiot?" Epps asked.

/They are smaller Cybertronians that share a life-source with their host. If you kill the host, the simbiot dies too. If you kill the simbiot, all you'll do is alert the host. Barricade uses Frenzy as a spy and saboteur. Since he's only four feet tall, Frenzy is, unfortunately, good at what he does./

"If your at war, who are your two faction's leaders?" Fig questions.

/The leader of the Decepticons is called Megatron, known as Megatronus before the war. He has been missing for a while now, so Starscream has been leading them. Luckily for us, he's not doing too good of a job. The leader of my group, the Autobots, is named Optimus Prime. Before the war, he was Cybertron's political, military, and spiritual leader. That's what the title of Prime is. His name before being chosen for that position was Orion Pax. He and Megatron are actually brothers. Prime's Second in Command is Prowl. He's the best tactician Cybertron had ever seen, and was an Enforcer before the war. That's our version of a police officer./

"Wow, they're _brothers_?! That's gotta be rough." Don commented.

/Yeah, the few times they have met in battle, you can tell Prime isn't really trying his hardest. He tries to hide it, but those close to him can tell it pains him to know that his own brother is responsible for the deaths of millions. You thought Adolf Hitler was bad? He didn't literally rip the hearts out of his own men just for the fun of it. Megatron does. Or did anyway, no one knows where he is now./

"What happened to him?" Lennox asks quietly, a bit overwhelmed by just how horrible this Decepticon is.

/That's the thing, no one knows, not even his own faction. Both sides have been searching for him, us so we can end the war and the Cons so they can actually go back to winning battles, rather than losing all of them. Like I said, Starscream isn't much of a leader./

"You said you might have to call for backup." Epps remembered. "Who exactly would come?"

/That depends on what I find out. If it's serious, they'll probably sent Jazz and his team. If it's just a few Cons that need taken care of, it'll probably wind up being the Terror Twins or a few other frontline fighters./

"Who's Jazz and the Terror Twins?" Don asks.

/Oh, sorry. I forgot you don't know anyone. Jazz is Prime's First Lieutenant and head of Special Operations. His team consists of demolitions expert Hot Rod, scout Hound, saboteur Blaster, spy Mirage, and snipers Bluestreak and Moonracer. Now _there's _a femme!/

"Femme?" Fig questions, confused.

/It's our word for female. I'm a mech, you're all mechs, Moonracers a femme. Anyways, they handle the more sensitive missions: intelligence gathering, rescue missions, stuff like that. The Terror Twins is the nickname given to the two frontliners, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, or Sides and Sunny for short. They're twins, and when they fight together in battle, it's a pretty scary thing to see. That's not where the nickname comes from though. When they're not fighting Cons, they're pulling pranks on the rest of us. Only Prime and a few other Bots are safe, mostly cause the Twins are smart enough to realize that either the Bots are high enough up they can put em in the brig, like Prowl, beat the slag outa them, like Ironhide, Prime's weapons specialist, or will prank them back even worse, like Jazz. He can be pretty creative when he wants to be. Anyone else is free game, though. They especially love to prank Ratchet, the CMO. Why they want to antagonize the medic who is responsible for repairing them when they _inevitably_ get hurt is beyond me. Ratchet has _horrible _bedside manners. If you're not careful, he will literally knock you over the head with a wrench. He's also a pretty good thrower, too. When he's not around, everyone refers to him as The Hatchet. Luckily for us, he hasn't heard his new nickname yet. He's got a temper bad enough to make even Starscream leery of him./

Suddenly, Lennox's radio went off.

_"Lennox, this is Colonel Sharp. I need you in here ASAP!" _

Came the base commander's voice.

"On my way, Colonel." Lennox answered quickly, before turning to his men.

"I want you guys to stay with Bumblebee, make sure no jarhead tries to shoot him. If I'm not back in ten minutes, Bee, can you drive over to the building and wait in the back?"

/No problem./

He answered. Lennox nodded his thanks and got out of the car when the door opened for him.

As Lennox walked into the building, he saw all the survivors that had been injured being treated by those who weren't. He was upset when he saw that out of the 200 men and women who had been on base, only 53 of them were alive, only 11 of whom weren't injured. '_If Bee hadn't shown up, we'd __**all **__be dead.' _He thought to himself as he caught sight of Sharp standing next to the remaining computer screens.

"Colonel!" He called out. Sharp turned to look at him, then quickly waved him over to the screen.

"Take a look at this, Lennox." He said, pointing at the screen in front of him.

"This is the last file that thing was able to download before I cut the line." Lennox looked at the screen and saw the file was labeled Project Iceman. There wasn't much info, just a picture of a frozen robot with the label NBE One under it. Sharp turned to him,

"Is it just me, or does that robot look similar to the one that attacked us?"

**~AN~**

**I know, I left you hanging a bit there. Don't worry though, chapter three will be up soon! I already have it written, I just need to post it. I'm sticking to one chapter a day, or at the very least one a week. **

**Some of you may be thinking that Lennox, Epps, Don and Fig are taking this too well, but keep in mind: these guys are experienced soldiers. They're used to physically handling things now and mentally dealing with it later. By the time this catches up to them, they will already be used to the whole giant alien robots thing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**~AN~**

**Chapter three! Once again, I hope you are enjoying this! For those of you who may be getting annoyed with Bumblebee's speech, don't worry, once Ratchet gets to Earth he will be fixed. **

**(P.S. If it has a * before and after it, it's Bumblebee's own voice. Imagine it sounding like a teenage version of Epps)**

"Speech"

"_Over phone or video"_

"Cybertronian Speech"

"**Joint Speech**"

'_Thought_'

[Comm.]

/Text/

**TF View****\- Transformer's Point of View**

**H View****\- Human Point of View**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

Chapter Three

Message from Bumblebee, Prime

**TF View**

After Lennox left, there was an uncomfortable silence for the first two minutes. No one was quite sure what to say. The three humans had asked all the questions they could think of, and Bee wasn't sure what he should say. Then, as if if he'd been gathering his courage, the one called Don blurted out,

"So, what did you do before the war?" Slightly taken aback by the abrupt question, it took Bee a few seconds to answer.

/Nothing. I was created after the war had begun. My Creators, or parents as you would call them, were killed during an attack on our home city Praxus. I was rescued by the Autobots and raised by Ironhide and his Sparkmate, Chromia. A Sparkmate is like a husband or wife, except they can feel each others emotions./

"You lost your parents when you were just a kid? Harsh, man." Epps murmured. Bee shrugged, making the car rock forward a bit.

/I was too young when it happened to really be affected by it. If I could've had a job though, I think I would have chosen to become an entertainer. Kind of like what you would call a D.J./

"You guys have music?" Fig asked, stunned.

/Yup. To you humans, it would sound like a lot of static, clicking and whirling noises, since it's in our language. We have all different kinds, like you do. Pop, rock, metal, all those things. I'll listen to anything with a good beat. I really like some of the music you guys have. Especially the newer stuff./ The three humans sat silently in their seats, apparently taken aback. Just as Bee was about to ask what music they liked, Lennox's voice came through Epps' radio,

_"Hey, Epps, can you, Don and Fig bring our new __**friend **__over to the far side of the building? There's something here he needs to see. I think I know why __**they**_ _want to find S-7's location." _

"On our way sir." Epps answered immediately, then looked at the dashboard.

"Mind giving us a ride there?" He asked hopefully.

/No problem!/

Bee responded, starting his engine and driving over to the indicated side of the building. They were met by an agitated looking Lennox, who immediately started giving out orders.

"Fig, Don, stay out here and watch his back. We don't need anyone seeing him and getting the wrong idea. Epps, you and I are going inside to make sure no one in there panics at seeing another robot looking in through the busted roof. Bee, if you can transform and look in through the hole in the roof, we'll show you the computer screen." Bee answered by transforming to his bipedal mode, using the slowest setting so as not to startle the humans. When he finished, he saw that the four men were looking at him in awe.

"Man, that is the coolest thing I have ever seen." Don said in a low voice. Bee chirped happily at him, then turned to Lennox, who had regained his composure.

"I'll yell for you once we're in position." Lennox informed him, then he and Epps walked into the building, while Don and Fig took up guard positions behind him. A minute later, Lennox called out his designation. Being careful not to put any weight on the already-crumbling wall, Bee looked cautiously over the edge, hoping that if he moved slowly, he wouldn't scare the humans inside. '_Or scare them more, anyways.' _He thought wryly to himself. No such luck, as soon as the nearest soldier spotted him, he let out a startled shout and went for his weapon. His cry caught the attention of the soldiers sitting next to him. Only the intervention of Lennox, Epps and an older looking human male prevented Bee from being shot in the face by a dozen soldiers nearest the wall.

"Hold you fire, he's a friendly!" Lennox shouted. The older man, apparently higher in command than the Captain, gave Lennox a slightly dubious look before commanding in a voice that left no room for argument,

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" At this order from their commanding officer, the soldiers slowly lowered their weapons, eyeing Bee suspiciously. Once he was sure his order would be followed, the older man turned towards Bee.

"I'm Colonel Sharp, commander of this base. Captain Lennox tells me you fought off the other robot that attacked us?" Bee nodded, wondering what the human was thinking. After looking at Bee for a few moments, Sharp drew himself up formally and stated.

"Then I believe I owe you thanks, on behalf of the men and women who's lives you saved." Bee quickly responded,

"*That's not*... necessary... sir... I was only... *doing my job*." Everyone within earshot looked startled, not expecting the large robot to speak. Sharp quickly recovered, gesturing towards a computer.

"Lennox thinks that you should see what's on there." Bee nodded his understanding and looked towards the indicated screen. What he saw made his energon freeze in his lines.

"*Megatron*!"

**H View**

Lennox watched with a growing sense of doom as Bee jerked away from the screen in obvious alarm, the panels on his back flared. That sense only doubled when the robot let out a startled exclamation.

"*Megatron*!"

"The leader of the Decepticons?" Epps asked nervously. Bee nodded, not looking away from the screen.

"This... *changes everything*... I have to... alert... *command immediately*!" Sharp spoke up, looking at the alien with slight trepidation and obvious confusion.

"Megatron? Decepticons? What are you talking about? Who do you need to alert?" Lennox broke in,

"I'll explain everything to you later. Right now, if Bumblebee says he needs to contact command, then he needs to go now. Am I right?" He said, directing the last sentence towards the afore-mentioned Bot. Bee finally looked away from the image of the Decepticon leader and nodded, answering,

"*Affirmative*... if he's... here then... I need to...*alert the Prime*... right away... I'll... need help... *if we're dealing*... with _him_." Lennox nodded.

"How do you do that?" Instead of answering, the robot took a step back, careful not to step on the two men behind him, and transformed into a Camaro. Lennox, Epps and Sharp all ran outside to stand next to the yellow car. Once again, the doors opened in silent invitation. Sharp turned towards the four soldiers.

"I'm needed here, but I want you three," he pointed to Lennox, Epps, and Fig,

"to go with it -sorry- him and report back to me. Donnelly, you're going to stay here and debrief me on everything you know."

"**Yes sir!**" Came the immediate response, and then the men quickly followed his orders. Once Lennox, Epps and Fig had all resumed their previous seats, the doors closed on their own and the seat belts buckled them in of their own accord.

/This is going to be a rough ride./ Bee explained. Once they were all secure, the Autobot hit the gas and sped away, tires squealing on the tarmac, then kicking up a large cloud of dust once he hit the sand. The four humans all grabbed onto something to avoid being thrown around. '_He sure wasn't kidding when he said it would be rough!' _Epps thought as he held on for dear life, regardless of the seat belt holding him securely.

Back at the base, Sharp watched the car speed away with three of his men inside. He couldn't help but feel a bit concerned, but he brushed it off by telling himself that if the yellow robot was going to hurt them, he would have done it when he first arrived half an hour ago. _'Half an hour. Has it really only been that long?' _He thought, gazing about at the mass destruction around him. Then, with a firm mental shake, he turned towards Don, who was still watching the now-distance cloud of dust with a slightly envious look on his face. When he noticed his commanding officer was looking at him, he quickly stood at attention.

"Now," Sharp said,

"tell me what you know about these robots."

**TF View**

As Bumblebee raced across the desert toward a hill, he tried to drive as smoothly as possible on the uneven ground, for the humans' sakes. However, he could tell by the tight grips they had in his internals that he wasn't totally succeeding. He would have to apologize for that later though. Right now, time was of the essence. Megatron, _here, _on Earth, in the possession of some human group that didn't officially exist. At least now Bee knew why some of the weapons and vehicles here held a resemblance to Cybertronian design. If the humans had been studying Megatron, it would have given them the opportunity to reverse-engineer their technology. The Cons obviously knew that this S-7 group had their leader. _Thats _why they had risked discovery by attacking this base. If Blackout had managed to get the organization's location, then Bee was going to need backup. If the Cons found Megatron first, they were all doomed. So the Autobots had to beat them to it. '_I just hope we're not already too late.' _

Bee's grim thought were interrupted by his sensors going off, alerting him that he had reached his destination. Quickly pulling to a stop as smoothly as he could, he released the three soldiers from the seat belts and opened the doors. They quickly exited, looking mildly relieved that the crazy ride was over. Bee swiftly changed into bipedal mode, not bothering to go slowly for the soldiers' sakes. As soon as his transformation was complete, he looked up towards the sky and activated his light beacon. Immediately he was answered by Red Alert, who was in charge of monitoring Earth's communications.

[What is it Bumblebee?]

[I need to talk to Optimus Prime, now! It concerns Megatron.]

Just a few seconds later, the Prime's deep, calm voice sounded over the comm. line.

[This is Prime, what is it Bumblebee.]

[Megatron is here on Earth! His exact location is unknown, but it's only a matter of time before the Decepticons stationed here find him. I had to stop an attack on a human military base by Blackout. He was attempting to hack their information network to find Megatron's location. Luckily he was cut off before he found it, but now that he knows for certain that his leader is here he'll try again, and so will the others. The humans are ill-equipped to fight the Cons. 147 humans were killed in the base attack, and they were all trained and fully-armed soldiers.]

[This is indeed serious. I need you to send me a data-pack on everything you have learned. I will review it and then make a decision based on what I read.]

[Yes sir!]

Bee answered, and immediately sent the requested information. There was a few minutes of silence as Prime read the report, then he responded in a contemplating tone.

[These humans you have with you, are they trustworthy?]

[From what I've seen, yes. Their job is to protect their country. In order for the Decepticons to find the location of Megatron, they will have to hack into another direct network link. That means that they will attack again someplace else. As long as we make it clear we are not a threat to them or their home, they will willingly work with us.]

Optimus was silent for a few more moments, then spoke.

[If Megatron is there, it is essential that I deal with him myself. I will bring Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet with me and meet you in your current location. We will be arriving the same way you did, via astroidal forms to avoid detection. Be sure to warn the humans that we are coming, so they do not attempt to shoot us down. We should arrive about this time tomorrow. Until then, keep me informed on any changes in Decepticon activity. You've done well, Bee.]

[Thank you sir. I'll be sure to keep you posted. Bumblebee, out.]

Bee turned off the beacon and looked at the humans, who had taken up sentry duty while he was using the comm. Gaining their attention, he transformed back into the Camaro and opened the doors for them. Looking slightly apprehensive, they once again resumed their spots inside and allowed the doors to close them in. Once the seat belts were on, Bee began driving again, headed back towards base. Since there wasn't really anything he could do until tomorrow, Bee drove much more slowly and smoothly this time. Once they realized he wasn't going to be doing more stunt driving, the three humans relaxed, and Lennox asked.

"So, what going on?" Activating his holoscreen, Bee typed out,

/I've gotten in contact with Command. After hearing of the situation, Optimus Prime has decided that he, Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet will all come and deal with this themselves. They will arrive about this time tomorrow and land in this area, give or take a few miles off. The plan is to try to find Megatron before the Cons do./

"Your leader is coming _himself_?" Epps asks, taken aback.

/Of course. Optimus isn't one to send others into danger and just sit back to watch. Megatron is _incredibly _dangerous. He's capable of literally _ripping _a bot in half. Prime would never send someone else to fight him as long he's capable of fighting Megatron himself. That's why Autobots are so loyal to him. He's willing to risk his own life for those under his command and _never _wastes a life unnecessarily./

"He sounds like someone I'd like to know." Lennox responds.

/Hopefully, you'll get the chance./

**~AN~**

**Did you get the title reference? :D**

**"Message from Starfleet, Captain"**

**So, once again, how did I do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**~AN~**

**Yahoo! Chapter four! Anything I'm doing wrong? Please give me your suggestions and opinions. I may not actually use them, but I will read and consider them!**

**I am going to try to update every Monday. **

**(P.S. If it has a * before and after it, it's Bumblebee's own voice. Imagine it sounding like a teenage version of Epps)**

"Speech"

"_Over phone or video_"

"Cybertronian Speech"

"**Joint Speech**"

'_Thought_'

[Comm.]

/Text/

**TF View****\- Transformer's Point of View**

**H View****\- Human Point of View**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

Chapter Four

Learning Opportunities

**TF View**

Once Bumblebee, Lennox, Epps, and Fig got back to base, they reported what was going on to Colonel Sharp, who thanks to Don, was now up to speed. He seemed a bit nervous that more alien robots were coming to the base, but after having things explained to him, he knew they would need the help.

The rest of the night was spent treating the wounded and finding all of the bodies of the dead. Bee helped as much as he could, moving the crushed and blown up vehicles off to the side, lifting rubble that was too big for the humans to lift themselves. At first, the 15 soldiers that had been assigned the first shift of clean-up were wary and suspicious of the Autobot, but by the time the sun began peaking over the horizon, they had become used to him enough to openly ask him for help. Bee considered this a very good thing. If these humans were able to trust and work with him, even after being viciously attacked by one of his kind, he was confident that the Autobots could become close allies with them in the fight against the Decepticons. He hoped so anyway.

"Hey, Bee, can you give me a hand with this?"

Bee turned towards the speaker, a young women by the name of Clara Morincy, AKA "Red". She had shoulder-length dark red hair, (hence the nickname) gray eyes, and a very fiery attitude (that also went with the nickname). She had been the first one, after Lennox and his team, to openly trust him. When Bee had asked why, her response was,

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here to have the _chance_ to trust you. I'm just repaying the favor."

Bee had been pleasantly surprised by this firmly-spoken statement.

Bumblebee mentally shook himself out of his thoughts to assist Red in moving the last crushed tank out of the way. They were both relieved that there were no bodies to be found underneath. Then Bee saw Red let out a large yawn. He also noticed that Red had large black circles under her eyes, and was moving sluggishly. A quick check of the internet showed that these were all signs of human exhaustion.

"*Weren't you supposed*... to stop... at... 4:00... this morning?"

Bee questioned, concerned. That had been when the rest of her group had been relieved by a new crew. That was five hours ago. Red nodded,

"Yeah, but I can't rest knowing there may be more people out here. Even if they're dead, I still want to find them. You know what I mean?"

Bee nodded. He did indeed know what she meant. He felt the same way after every large battle with the Cons. But he also knew that humans needed much more rest than Cybertronians did. As long as they weren't wounded, his species could go without rest for up to five human days before needing to recharge, due to the days being much longer on their planet than on Earth. Bee looked at the exhausted human before him and came to a decision. Carefully, he picked Red up and began carrying her towards the make-shift tents that had been set up for the purpose of sleeping and eating.

"Hey, what are you doing? Bee, put me down!"

Red exclaimed, surprised but not alarmed.

"*You need rest*."

He stated firmly, setting her down in front of an empty tent. He blocked the way with a servo when she tried to walk away. She glared at him for a moment, but was really too tired to put up much of a fight.

"I _will _be helping count the bodies to make sure we found everyone."

She told him stubbornly. He nodded, that was going to be happening around noon, it was a little after 9:00 right now. Plenty of time for her to rest. She shot him another look, then ducked inside the tent. Bee waited until her vitals showed she was truly sleeping before going back to help.

Two hours later, the last of the rubble had been removed and the worn-out humans were all sitting around base, eating, resting, or talking about the attack. Bee had found a quiet "corner" and now sat there in his alt mode. While the 25 or so humans that had worked the night and early morning shifts were okay with him, the remaining 20-something were still uneasy. Wanting to let them rest in peace, he had decided to make himself scarce. It had definitely worked, as they seemed less nervous about seeing a car than a large metal alien. As Bee watched them going about their buisness, he was surprised when there was a knock on his passanger-side door. He rolled down the window to show he had heard and was mildly surprised when a still-tired but much cleaner looking Red stuck her head into the car.

"Mind if I join you?"

She asked in a noticeably less grim voice. Bee answered by opening the door, careful not to hit her. As she got in, he wondered why she was here. After a few minutes, when all she did was situate herself more comfortably in the seat, he decided to ask.

/Did you need anything?/

"No, you just looked like you could use some company, over here all by yourself."

Came the cheery response. Once again, Bee was pleasantly surprised. He hadn't really expected any of the humans to think about him like that.

/Thanks, I appreciate it./

Red smiled, something he realized he hadn't seen her do yet.

"Besides, I get the feeling we're going to be working with each other more. I wanted to see if we could get to know each other a bit. You don't mind, do you?"

Bee responded quickly.

/Not at all. It would be nice to talk to someone about something other than war for once. I don't get the chance often to just talk./

She smiled again, Bumblebee deciding that he definitely like it better on her than a grim frown.

"Yeah, me either. So, what do we talk about?"

Bee thought for a moment, then had an idea.

/I could tell you what it was like when I was growing up./

He offered. This time, Red grinned.

"That sounds perfect."

Bee smiled back, even though she couldn't see it. He thought for another moment, then began.

/Well, since my caretakers were both busy with the war, I spent most of the time hanging out with Bluestreak, another youngling my age. I remember this one time when we.../

**H View**

45 minutes later, Lennox finished his shift counting and identifying bodies and went to find Red, who had asked him to get her for the afternoon shift. However, after 10 minutes of searching, he had come up with nothing. Lennox decided to ask Bee if he had seen her, as he had noticed the two seemed to get along well. Walking towards the Camaro, he was surprised to see that someone was already inside. Once he was a few feet away, he was even more surprised to see that Red was the one sitting in the passenger seat, and that she appeared to be laughing, _hard. _He hesitated a moment, then knocked on the drivers-side door. A moment later, the window rolled down and he saw that he had been correct in thinking Red was laughing.

"Hey Lennox, whats up?"

She asked him with a grin. He grinned back and responded,

"My morning shift is up. You asked me to tell you when the afternoon shift started."

Red nodded her thanks and turned towards the dashboard.

"I gotta go, but we'll talk more later, alright?"

/You got it!/

Came the typed response. Red smiled and exited the vehicle, walking towards the line of tarp-covered bodies. Lennox watched her go for another moment, then gestured at the seat, asking Bee,

"Mind if I sit?"

/Nope, hop in./

Lennox did just that, then asked,

"So, what were you two talking about? Red certainly seemed happier than I've seen her all night."

/I was telling her about what I did for entertainment when I was younger. Bluestreak and I got into a lotta trouble together. He and I were best friends. Still are./

Lennox thought a moment, then questioned, "Bluestreak, isn't he one of the snipers you said is on Jazz's team?"

/Yup, he sure is. Won't find a better sniper in the Autobot ranks. He and Moonracer are _the _best. That's why they're on Jazz's team. He only takes the best, cause of how important their work is./

Lennox nodded his understanding.

/How did your shift go?/

Bee asked, and even though it was typed out, Lennox could tell he was more subdued than he had been a moment ago. With a grim look on his face, he answered.

"As good as you would expect. Once a body has been correctly identified, it is moved to the backside of the building. Some of them are cut up quite a bit, making it harder to I.D. them. Sometimes we only have the dogtags and the base's personnel list to go by. A few more hours and we'll know for sure if we found everyone."

There was a few minutes of depressing silence after his answer.

/And the wounded?/

"Doing well, we haven't lost anyone else at least. A few people will be in the hospital for a few months with broken bones and second-degree burns, but mostly it's just minor burns, bruises, cuts, a few that needed stitches, and a couple cracked or broken ribs here and there. Mahfouz, the boy from earlier, has a slight concussion and a broken arm. All in all, not bad considering what happened."

/That's good. I just wish I had gotten here sooner, then more soldiers might still be alive./

Before Lennox could try to refute that statement, his radio went off.

"_Lennox, I need you and Bumblebee to meet me by the building's entrance. I just got a call that you two need to hear."_

Came Colonel Sharp's voice.

"On our way sir."

Lennox answered, then asked Bee,

"You walking or driving?"

Bee started his engine and headed towards the afore-mentioned location as an answer.

Once there, Lennox exited the car and Bee transformed to bipedal mode.

"What's this about sir?"

Lennox asked respectfully. Sharp looked at him and said,

"I just got a call from an organization calling themselves Sector Seven. They informed me that they had been made aware of what happened here and are sending one of their top agents to look into it. An Agent Simmons will be arriving at about 1700 hours." **(~AN~ 5:00 pm)**

Sharp looked at Bee and continued. "Considering that they already have the harbinger of death frozen somewhere, I _may _have forgotten to mention that you are here." Bee nodded his gratitude towards the Colonel. Sharp nodded back, then spoke again,

"Until we know whether or not this S-7 group is trustworthy, it would probably be best if you stayed out of sight at first. There are some old ruins about three miles from here you can hide in. Once this Agent arrives, we have about five hours to find out what he wants before your leader and his team get here. If we can't trust him, you all will have to work in secret until we have things figured out. It will be about another 8 hours before the network hardline is repaired. Once it is, I'll give you access so that you can find this Megatron." "*Thank you, Colonel*."

Bee told him sincerely. Sharp nodded again and started to turn away, but stopped.

"I would like to have one of my soldiers stay with you in order for us to get in touch with you while you're in hiding. Do you two have any recommendations?"

Bee and Lennox shared a look, and then Lennox said,

"I would suggest Clara Morincy. She gets along with Bee really well and wouldn't have a problem spending a few hours with him in the desert."

Lennox stopped and smirked.

"Especially since he has air conditioning."

Bee chuckled at this, since Red had stated more than once how much she disliked the heat. Sharp nodded his agreement.

"I'll radio her about her new assignment. I want you to leave at 1500 **(~AN~ 3:00 pm) **so we can be sure S-7 doesn't see you. I'll have Morincy pack for an overnighter just in case."

"*Understood*."

Bumblebee answered.

"I'll be debriefing all the soldiers about the situation and make sure they keep quiet about you."

Sharp told him as he walked back inside.

**TF View**

"Yo Bee, let's get going. I hate the heat."

Red stated loudly, making any nearby soldiers snicker at her attitude. Bee rolled his optics as he transformed into alt mode. This was the 10th time she had expressed her apparent hatred of high temperatures in the past 14 hours. He was glad he had air conditioning, as it would put a halt to her complaints. Once he was finished transforming, he opened the trunk for her stuff, which consisted of a tent, a spare set of clothes, several MREs, a blanket and pillow, and a first aid kit. She carried her weapons with her at all times. When Bee had asked earlier what weapons she had, the answer he got was a stunning,

"My AK47, two Glocks, one at my waist and the other on my right ankle, 100 rounds worth of ammunition each for all three, a military issue knife on my left ankle, a throwing knife on each arm, and a 12 inch Samurai sword on my back. I also have a few different types of grenades in my bag."

Bee had stared at her for a moment, as had a few others nearby. As far as he knew, none of the other soldiers carried so many weapons, and they _definitely _didn't carry swords. Red had grinned at his stunned silence and commented,

"I like to be prepared."

As if that cleared everything up. '_She and Ironhide will __**definitely **__get along well.' _Bee thought dryly as he closed his now full trunk. Opening the drivers-side door for Red and her _seven _weapons, (not counting the grenades) he texted,

/Got everything you need?/

"Yup, now drive and start blasting the cold air."

She answered with a grin.

/Yes, you majesty./

He typed back teasingly. She laughed, a sound Bumblebee _definitely _liked better than her complaining. Bee laughed with her as he did exactly as she had asked/demanded, turning the air conditioning up as high as it went. He snickered as she sighed with pleasure when the cold air hit her face.

"Oh, shut up!"

She snapped playfully, as she closed her eyes and lowered the seat back until she was laying down.

"Wake me when we get there."

**H View**

In Clara's opinion, the ride to the ruins went _way _too fast. She grumbled as Bumblebee called her name, unwilling to leave the heaven that was the air conditioned interior. When Bee honked his horn, she only squashed herself closer to the seat and groaned. Suddenly, the world around her was moving in a whirl of metal and yellow as she suddenly found herself sitting in the Autobot's right hand, all her gear in the left. She sat gaping for a moment, then snarked,

"Impatient much?"

Bee's smug look didn't change in the least as he sat both her and her things on the sandy ground right in front of the only structure that still had a roof. As Bee went to check out the rest of the ruins, which Red had already seen on patrols, she set up her tent inside the building and stored her stuff in the tent. She knew from experience that doing this would keep the wind-blown sand out of her things. Once she was finished, she did a quick 360 outside, saw Bee staring at an old half-broken statue (probably trying to read the hieroglyphs on it) and decided to take a nap. Wasn't like there was much to do anyway. As Red lay down in the tent, not bothering with the blanket (it was a horrid 101 degrees outside) she thought about how she had ended up in Qatar. Most people wouldn't think that a 22 year old women fresh out of training camp would be sent strait into a high-combat zone. But then, most people didn't know Clara Morincy. Her father, a two star general, had made sure that she had self-defense training since she could walk. By the time she was 12, she was a black belt in karate and was capable of taking on three grown men at once. At her insistence, due to watching a documentary on Samurai, he also signed her up for swordsmanship classes, hence her skills with the blade. When she turned 14, her father began teaching her to shoot. For her 18th birthday, he had given her a pair of Glocks, and her mother had gotten her an authentic Samurai sword. The very weapons she was currently carrying. Red smiled, a bit sadly, as she thought of her parents. She had inherited her mother's red hair and height, being 5'6", while she had her father's gray eyes and fiery attitude. Her mother had died of cancer six months after her 18th birthday, and her father had been KIA when she was 20. It had been the loss of her whole family that had driven her to join the U.S. Air Force. She had quickly risen through the ranks to become a Second Lieutenant. After 18 months of training, she had first been stationed on a base stateside, but after two months of that, her superiors had realized that she was more than experienced enough to deploy overseas, despite her not having been in active combat. At least, that's the "official" reason they gave for sending a "green" soldier into the heat of battle. Red personally thought that they had just wanted the, to quote one of her training officers, "Hot headed, stubborn, immature, loud, and deadly" woman out of their hair. Not that she blamed them. She would be the first to admit that she had a bit of a fiery and hard-to-control personality, but when it counted, she was also loyal, caring, strategic, and yes, mature. She had never really been a "people person" in the sense that she had a lot of friends. She got along with people just fine, but mostly she kept them at a distance. When she had been posted here, she hadn't expected to have the opportunity to become friends with any of her comrades-in-arms, especially when the only other woman on base finished her tour two weeks after Red got here. However, she found she was wrong. Now, four months into her first deployment, she was not only friends with Lennox, Epps, Fig, Don, and a woman who had arrived one month ago named Bracy, she was becoming friends with an _18 foot tall metal alien. _Who apparently had finished nosing around, because said yellow alien walked over to the entrance and peered in at her. Red smiled, sitting up and giving Bee a lazy wave.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap, kay? I don't want to miss it when your friends arrive tonight. Could you wake me up at about 2100 hours?" **(~AN~ 9:00 pm)**

Bee nodded,

"*Sure, you look*... like you... could use... some... rest."

"Thanks Bee."

Red replied, then lay back down. As she closed her eyes, Bee hesitantly spoke up.

"Hey, Red, I've*... got... two questions... real quick."

Red hummed in response. Bee, taking that as permission, asked,

"*Why do you*... hate the... heat... so much?" Red waited a moment, then told him,

"I'm from Alaska. It isn't exactly warm there, so I'm more used to the cold than the heat. I've been here four months and I'm still not used to it."

Bee chirped in response, then moved on to his second question.

"*Why do you*... have so many... weapons?" Red smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Well,"

she began,

"my dad was in the Air Force, and he always wanted me to be prepared. So when I was 14 he..."

**~AN~**

**Sorry to leave off like that, but I've already explained her past to you and didn't want to repeat it. For those of you wondering, no I will NOT be pairing Bumblebee and Clara together, or having any other romantic Human/Cybertronian relationships for that matter. They are just friends, with an eventual brother-sister relationship, with them generally driving each other, and everyone else, nuts. Anyway, what do you think of my OC? I hope this chapter gave you a good view of her background. Also, I called this chapter "Learning Opportunities" because this chapter is mainly about the humans and Cybertronians learning more about one another. **


	5. Chapter 5

**~AN~**

**Made it to chapter five! Hope you're still enjoying this fic. Now, I present... Agent Simmons!**

**(P.S. If it has a * before and after it, it's Bumblebee's own voice. Imagine it sounding like a teenage version of Epps)**

"Speech"

"_Over phone or video_"

"Cybertronian Speech"

"**Joint Speech**"

'_Thought_'

[Comm.]

/Text/

**TF View****\- Transformer's Point of View**

**H View****\- Human Point of View**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

Chapter Five

Agent Simmons

**H View**

Back at base, exactly at 1700 hours, **(~AN~ 5:00 pm) **a fancy-looking helicopter landed on the tarmac. As the pilot powered it down, the left-side door opened and out stepped a 40-something year old man with black hair, brown eyes, and an expensive suit. '_Great, a government suit. This aught to go well.' _Colonel Sharp thought sarcastically. In all his years in the military, he had yet to meet someone who wore a suit that he could respect, expect for the President and Secretary Keller. The man looked around, spotted Sharp standing 20 feet away with Lennox and his team, and began walking towards them.

"Here we go."

Sharp whispered to the team, still watching the Agent strut forward,

"Remember the plan."

He then took the few remaining steps toward the agent and said,

"Agent Simmons, I assume? You're right on time."

"That's me."

Simmons answered.

"And you must be Colonel Sharp."

Sharp nodded and gestured behind him.

"And this is Captain Lennox and his team. They're the ones who have been running the clean-up while I've been communicating with other bases."

Simmons looked over at the men the Colonel had just gestured to. His sharp eyes darted over the four soldiers standing there. After a few moments, he turned back towards Sharp and stated,

"The reason I'm here is because of the circumstances of the attack. As per S-7 protocal, I will be interviewing you and sending your statement back to headquarters. If they have no additional questions, then I will be debriefing the whole base on the subject and then sending for some Chinooks **(~AN~ CH-47F Chinook are a type of military helicoptor) **to come pick up the bodies and those needing a hospital. Everyone else still fit for duty will remain here to keep the base secure until new troops are sent to relieve them. All of the soldiers currently here are getting a higher salary and the option of having the next six months off-duty. The families of those killed will also be financially taken care of."

Sharp questioned,

"How long is this going to take? We all still have duties to attend to, and are now a bit over-taxed, what with most of the soldiers being killed and having to deal with the aftermath of this disaster."

"The interview will only take an hour or two. Do you have a quiet, secure place we can talk? I have to record the whole interview."

Simmons stated. The Colonel nodded.

"The command building is still intact. We can use my office."

Sharp gestured towards the building and the Agent walked ahead of him. Sharp took a quick glance at the four soldiers standing behind him and gave their Captain a pointed look, knowing he would know what to do. Lennox nodded his understanding and the Colonel followed after Simmons. Once they were out of earshot, Lennox turned towards the other three men and said,

"Fig, Don, keep an eye on the helicopter, there might be bodyguards on there. We don't want the pilot or anyone else on that chopper to call for backup if things go south. Also keep a lookout for anything suspicious, they may have sent surveillance drones. Last thing we need is for S-7 to find Bee before we have a chance to explain."

They nodded their assent as Lennox turned to Epps and continued,

"I need you to radio Red and give her an update. I'm going to go check on Mahfouz. Remember, if the Colonel gives the signal, you call Bumblebee and Clara back to base. You all remember the signal?"

Fig and Don both gave thumbs up and walked away, each standing at attention in front of one of the helicopter doors. Lennox looked at Epps, who pulled out his radio and answered exasperatedly,

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got it. If Sharp walks out with his left hand in a fist, we seize the Agent and anyone in the chopper. If he runs his right hand through his hair, I call the bot and Red back to base. I got this, man."

Lennox nods and heads for the make-shift med bay as Epps tunes his radio to a private channel.

"Hey Red, ya there? It's Epps."

A minute later, he was about to try again when his radio crackled to life.

_"Yeah, I'm here. Whats up?"_

Came the drowsy response. Epps grinned and asked,

"What, were you sleeping or something?"

_"As a matter of fact, I was. Now what did you want?"_

Epps chuckled at her grouchy attitude and replied,

"Just giving you an update. The Agent is here, he's talking to the Colonel right now in his office. Hopefully, the plan will work. If not, we'll be hog-tying a few government lackeys and stashing them in the one of the empty tents till we know what to do with them."

_"They're __**suits**__? Good luck with that. Suits don't normally care about anything but money and power."_

Epps snorted humorlously.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, wish us luck. We're gonna need it."

He mumbled the last part to himself as Red wished him luck and switched off. Epps followed suite and looked in the direction of Sharp's office, thinking to himself, '_I wonder how it's going?'_

Meanwhile, Sharp and Simmons had entered the Colonel's, surprisingly, still-intact office and taken a seat, Sharp in his chair facing the door, and Simmons in the guest seat across from him. Sharp watched as the Agent set his briefcase on the desk and took out an old-fashioned tape recorder. He must have seen the slightly confused look on the Colonel's face, because as he set it up he explained,

"At Sector Seven, we use tapes and VHSs for all recordings and videos, that way they can't be hacked, like you recently experienced. Now,"

He said, as he finished his preparations,

"are you ready to begin?"

Sharp nodded, and Simmons made sure the door was shut and locked before pressing the "Record" button and speaking into the small microphone.

"This is Sector Seven Special Agent Simmons, interviewing United States Air Force Colonel Sharp on June third, 2007, at 1707 hours. This is about the recent attack on the Qatar Base that occurred on June second, 2007, at 2213 hours. **(~AN~ 10:13 pm) **Question One: are you Colonel Sharp?"

Sharp answered,

"Yes."

Simmons nodded and continued.

"Question Two: were you stationed at the Qatar Base during the attack?"

"Yes."

"Question Three: were you the acting base commanding officer at the time of the attack?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now, I want you to tell me, with as many details as possible, _exactly _what happened that night, starting with the first sign that something was wrong. Even if it sounds impossible, I want you to say it. Go."

Sharp hesitated a moment, then started his story.

"At approximately 2100 hours, **(~AN~ 9:00 pm) **an unidentified aircraft was detected within U.S. airspace. An escort was sent out when the bogey did not respond to any radio calls. The aircraft, a helicopter with the tail fin number 4500X, was escorted back to base. It landed on the tarmac and, as is protocol, was immediately surrounded by armed forces, ready to fire instantly if ordered. As the bogey was powering down, the radar was jammed and the computer screens showed static. An on-duty Tech discovered that it was coming from the bogey. As this was happening, the blades on the bogey helicopter suddenly stopped moving and rotated, so that all four blades were stacked on top of one another and pointed towards the back. Then the helicopter gave a jerk outwards, and I gave the order to open fire. 4500X then proceeded to... transform into a bipedal robot-shape."

Simmons interrupted, looking excited.

"What did it look like?"

The Colonel answered,

"It was black, had red... eyes I guess you would call them, and stood about 26 feet tall. Bullets just ricochet off. Missiles and grenades had no effect either. After using some sort of cannon to destroy most of the base, it broke through the roof of the building and grabbed the hardline with what I suppose would be a hand. Wires came out of the hand and attached to the hardline, then proceeded to hack the information network. I ordered a Tech to cut off the connection, but he was unable to due to needing a key. I then grabbed an emergency axe and used it to break open the cover, and then cut the line. When the robot discovered that it could no longer get any information, it detached its hand from the hardline and transformed it into the previously-mentioned cannon. It aimed for me, but before it could shoot, it suddenly turned around and aimed its weapon at something outside."

Here, Sharp paused in his account. Now things started to get tricky. He continued.

"At the time, I assumed it was soldiers that had distracted it, but 20 minutes later, Captain Lennox informed me that it had actually been attacked by a different robot. This one was yellow and black, had blue eyes and transformed into a yellow Camaro with two black racing stripes. It reportedly fought with the black one until the latter transformed and flew away, at speeds no normal helicopter can achieve."

Simmons interrupted again,

"What about the other one? What did it do?"

Sharp gave him a slightly annoyed look before continuing.

"The yellow one then disarmed its weapons and attempted to communicate with Lennox and his team via radio clips. It told them that it was called "Bumblebee" and was a, quote, "Autonomous robotic organism" from a planet called Cybertron. He, as it was apparently male, said that he is a member of a faction called "Autobots" and the robot that had attacked us was named "Blackout" and is from a faction called "Decepticons". Apparently, the two factions have been fighting over control of the planet. According to Bumblebee, the Decepticon leader "Megatron" wanted absolute control over everything. The Autobot leader, "Optimus Prime", believes in "freedom of choice" and is fighting to keep him from gaining control. An unknown amount of time ago, however, this "Megatron" disappeared. The war has continued with both sides trying to find him. That, apparently, is the reason the Decepticon Blackout attacked the base. He was sent to find the location of his leader."

"The alien _actually_ spoke to you? And you believe what it said?" The Agent questioned, looking slightly incredulous. Sharp nodded and told him,

"We have no reason _not _to believe him. He saved our lives, and then helped to move rubble to get to the dead or injured soldiers. Never _once_ did Bumblebee make a threatening move towards us. I trust him."

Simmons stared at him for a few moments, then gathering himself together, asked,

"And where is this "Bumblebee" now? I didn't see him or any vehicles that could be him."

Again Sharp hesitated. This was the crucial part of the plan. He needed to tread carefully.

"Before I tell you that, I need to know something. I was able to see the last file that the Decepticon downloaded. It was a picture of a frozen robot with the name "NBE 1", and according to our Autobot friend, that robot is Megatron. So I ask: is Sector Seven currently keeping a hostile alien robot frozen somewhere?"

While Sharp had been talking, Simmons had, almost unnoticeably, paled and now looked slightly panicked. He quickly switched off the recorder, closed his eyes, and after taking a deep breath, looked back at the Colonel and said,

"If anyone finds out that I told you what I am about to tell you, we will both be locked up _forever_ in the darkest cell they can find. Do you understand?"

Sharp nodded, watching him with a serious expression. Simmons took another breath before speaking.

"Yes, S-7 is currently keeping an alien robot frozen at our main base. It was discovered about a hundred years ago in the Arctic by an explorer. It was moved to the current location during President Hoover's administration."

This time, Sharp interrupted him.

"If I told you where Bumblebee is, what would you do?"

The Agent responded enthusiastically,

"Talk with him. I have always believed that the aliens are sentient, but I've never been able to prove it. I have spent the last 20 years trying to find a living NBE, to show my superiors that I am right. They call me obsessed, but I _know _that I'm right! I just need proof!"

The Colonel studied the agitated man before him. After several moments of silence, Sharp stood and gestured for Simmons to follow him.

Lennox was talking with Mahfouz, trying to keep the boy in good spirits, when he heard a door open. Sharp and Simmons walked out of the office and towards the door, headed outside. Lennox picked up his gun from where it was leaned against the make-shift cot and told Mahfouz,

"Sorry, I've gotta go. I'll see you later though, alright?"

He started to leave, but paused when the boy called out to him. The Captain turned back to Mahfouz, who asked him with pleading eyes,

"Your not going to let them hurt Bee, are you?"

Lennox smiled encouragingly and answered,

"Not a chance! These guys try to hurt him, they'll have to deal with me and my team."

He was rewarded with a relieved smile, and a heartfelt,

"Thank you."

The soldier nodded, then continued outside.

Epps perked up from his post next to the command building as the door opened. He watched as the Colonel and Agent walked out of the building, and saw Sharp raise his right hand to run it through his hair. Breathing a sigh of relief, he grabbed his radio and turned it to Red's channel.

"Hey Red, we got the all clear. You and Bumblebee can come back. Tell Bee to stay in car form till Colonel Sharp gives him the signal. We don't want the Agent to freak out and try to shoot him."

He was answered immediately.

"_You got it. I'm warning you now though, if he __**does **__try to shoot Bee, I'm shooting back at him._"

Epps laughed and responded,

"You won't be the only one. Now get movin, it's already 1800. **(~AN~ 6:00 pm) **The other Autobots are due here in four hours."

"_We're coming! Sheesh, no need to be so pushy. See you in 20 minutes._"

And with that she cut the connection. _'Women!' _Epps thought exasperatedly.

_'Men!' _Red thought exasperatedly as she cut the connection. She started to pack up her things, while asking Bee,

"You hear what Epps said?"

Bumblebee nodded, then transformed into alt mode as Red walked towards him with her stuff from inside the tent. Putting it in the trunk, she went back to take down the tent, placing that in the trunk as well. Making sure she had left nothing behind, she got into the drivers seat.

"We'd better get going, don't want to keep them waiting."

Bee chirped in agreement and sped off towards the base.

**TF View**

As they drove onto the base 10 minutes later, Bee couldn't help but be a bit nervous. After all, he was about to meet a member of a secret government group that was keeping _Megatron _frozen somewhere. Speaking of whom, the Autobot could now see a man (who he guessed was Agent Simmons) to the right of Colonel Sharp, standing in the middle of the tarmac. On Sharp's left side were Lennox and Epps, both armed and watching Simmons warily, though covertly. He also saw Don and Fig standing next to a helicopter that the Agent must have arrived in. Bee came to a stop in front of the Colonel, about 10 feet away, which would give him room to transform. He opened the door for Red, who gave the dashboard a comforting pat before exiting. She grabbed her things from the trunk, then walked over to stand next to Epps, all the while being studied curiously by the Agent. Sharp cleared his throat, and Simmons turned his head from watching the woman to look at him. Now that he had the Agent's attention, the Colonel said,

"Agent Simmons, this is the Autobot scout, Bumblebee. If you're prepared, I can ask him to transform into his other form."

Said Agent nodded enthusiastically, and after studying him for a few seconds, Sharp looked at Bee and gave him a nod. As slowly as he could, the young mech transformed into his bipedal mode, hoping that the Agent wouldn't "freak out", as the humans say. When he was done, he stood there for a few moments, letting Simmons adjust and get a good look at him. The S-7 employee was staring at him, with his mouth slightly open. He gave an almost visible mental shake as Bee kneeled on one knee in front of him, within arm's reach. Simmons looked up at the Autobot's face and spoke, sounding awed and excited.

"So, I'm told you can talk?"

Bumblebee responded,

"*Not very much*... at the... moment. Once the... medic... arrives... *I'll be able*... to talk... just fine."

"Medic? Others of your kind are coming?"

The Agent asked, sounding more intrigued than alarmed. Bee nodded and gestured to Red, signaling her to explain for him, since speaking took so long. Red turned to the Colonel, and getting a nod in response to her questioning look, answered,

"Yes, they're supposed to arrive here around 2200 hours. **(~AN~ 10:00 pm) **They are coming because Bumblebee will need back-up if he has to deal with Megatron. The Autobots coming are their leader, Optimus Prime; his weapons specialist Ironhide; the CMO Ratchet; and Jazz, the head of Special Operations. They need to find Megatron, before the Decepticons do. Otherwise, the Cons get back their leader and Earth gets attacked in retaliation for holding him, whether the general populace knew about it or not. We already know from last night that human weapons are basically useless against Cybertronians. If Earth is attacked, we don't stand a chance."

Red paused, looking more grim than anyone had seen her, and stared Simmons right in the eyes as she finished.

"To sum it up, sir: the Autobots are our only hope."

The Agent stared back at her, then gazed around to look at the serious expressions on everyone else's faces. Looking back at Bee, he stated with sincerity and determination,

"In that case, it is my duty as an American and an agent of Sector Seven to assist you in your efforts to defend this planet. Once your comrades arrive, I will provide you with the location of Megatron. I will assist you in any way I can, you have my word."

Lennox speaks up, pointing up at the darkening sky.

"Good, because it looks like they got here early."

**~AU~**

**Do you like my version of Simmons? I liked him better in the second movie, so my take on him is that he is obsessed over NBEs, and it has been his life's dream to meet a living one ever since he learned of their existence. He believes they are sentient, and wants to prove it to his superiors. The reason he joined S-7 was to protect Earth from alien threats, and he is willing to ally with the Autobots if it means he does his job. Unless the Autobots become a threat to Earth (which will never happen) he will support them. Hope you like him!**

**We get to see the other Autobots next chapter!**

**(P.S. Just for clarification, Simmons arrived at 5:00 pm, interview lasted about an hour, about 6:20 pm Red and Bee get back, and about 6:30 pm the chapter ends.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**~AN~**

**Chapter six! Finally we meet the rest of the team! I will be keeping the alt modes the same as in the movie. They will just get them using the internet instead of having to scan the actual vehicle. Also, other characters call Clara Morincy either Red or Lieutenant Morincy (she's a 2d Lt.). Her first name is only used for introductions, "official" reasons, or in my writing. **

**(P.S. It it has a * before and after it, it's Bumblebee's own voice. Imagine it sounding like a teenage version of Epps)**

"Speech"

"_Over phone or video_"

"Cybertronian Speech"

"**Joint Speech**"

_'Thought'_

[Comm.]

/Text/

**TF View****\- Transformer's Point of View**

**H View****\- Human Point of View**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

Chapter Five:

Lennox speaks up, pointing up at the darkening sky.

"Good, because it looks like they got here early."

Chapter Six

Meeting the Autobots

**TF View**

The other six humans and one Autobot looked up in the direction Lennox was pointing. There, just entering the atmosphere, were what looked to be four meteorites. Any humans on Earth probably assumed that's what they were, which was the purpose of using those forms. Just then, Bumblebee got a comm. from Prime.

[Bumblebee, we are on approach. We will land in approximately 10 Earth minutes. We will download the language and an alt mode while in the desert, then meet you at the base. We should arrive there around 15 minutes after landing. I would like you to send us a data-pack of Earth customs, so that we will be able to understand them better.]

[Right away, sir.]

Bee answered immediately, and sent the requested information. When he turned his attention back to the humans, he saw that they were still watching the sky, with awe and excitement obvious on their faces. Bee informed them,

"*They'll land in*... 10 minutes... and meet... here... in about... 15 minutes...*in alt modes*... from Earth."

Sharp nodded his understanding as he said,

"I'll go alert the rest of the base, tell them not to shoot any unfamiliar vehicles unless I give a direct order."

"Good idea."

Lennox commented, probably remembering when Bee was almost shot. The Colonel turned and headed for the command building, radioing a message for all soldiers to meet him there. The remaining six humans stayed next to the Autobot. After a moment, Simmons turned to Red and said,

"I don't believe I know your name."

Red glanced at him and answered,

"Second Lieutenant Clara Morincy. You're Agent Simmons?"

She asked, as she walked over to Bee's right leg. The Agent in question nodded, staring as the young woman leaned casually against the alien's leg, arms crossed over her chest. Bee grinned at the man, knowing what he must be thinking: What is a 5-foot-something woman doing leaning against an 18 foot tall _metal alien_?! Feeling mischievious, Bumblebee bent over and offered Red a servo to climb on. She looked at him, then at Simmons, and grinned widely when she understood what he was doing. She climbed on, and the Autobot carefully lifted his servo up to his left shoulder. Red slid gracefully onto it and he dropped his servo to his side, looking down at the Agent, who was now gaping open-mouthed at the human sitting comfortably on the alien's shoulder, looking completely relaxed. Bee's grin broadened, and Red chuckled, as did the four other soldiers. At the sound of their laughter, Simmons snapped out of it and frowned, looking around at them and stating,

"You're doing this to mess with me, aren't you?"

Everyone laughed harder as Red answered,

"Well duh!"

The Agent scowled and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by the distant sound of four consecutive "BOOM"s as the Autobots landed, each about five miles from base and a few miles from each other.

"*Not long now.*"

Bumblebee commented, glad and relieved that he was no longer the only Autobot on Earth. He glanced down at the humans, wondering what they were thinking.

**H View**

_'I'm insane! If they turn out to be hostile, I'll have just doomed the Earth!' _Simmons thought, well more like mind-yelled, to himself. _'If they make __**one **__aggressive move, I'm calling in S-7 for backup, but I'll keep my word as long as they keep theirs. __**Man**__, I hope I'm doing the right thing!' _None of the Agent's thoughts showed on his face as he turned from watching the desert to look, well, stare more like, at the soldier currently sitting on the NBE- no, Bumblebee's left shoulder, not looking the least bit worried about falling. _'This kids got guts.' _He thought, impressed with Clara for her apparent complete trust in the Autobot. He wondered how the two of them, an 18 foot tall metal alien and a 5-foot-something female human, were able to get along so well. It was obvious they had been hiding out together while Colonel Sharp got a feel for Simmons, and from the way they had teased him a few minutes ago, he had an idea that they had similar personalities. _'Clara Morincy. Next chance I get, I'll research her file.'_

Meanwhile, the object of Simmons' pondering was gazing out into the desert, craning her neck to try to get a glimpse of the other Autobots. _'I wonder what they'll be like?' _She thought, remembering back to her conversations with Bee and his descriptions of them. Jazz sounded fun, that's for sure. She also wondered what kind of weapons Ironhide had. Those would be cool to see. Ratchet, she wasn't sure about. Ever since her mother died of cancer after spending three months in a hospital, Red wasn't a big fan of them, or doctors. She wouldn't judge till she'd gotten to know him though. Optimus Prime, however, she was very excited to meet. Everything she'd heard from Bumblebee about him sounded like the type of person that should be everyone's role-model: strong but humble, tough but gentle, caring, loyal, honest, and willing to do almost anything to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Yes, Red was _definitely _looking forward to meeting the leader of the Autobots. She glanced down at Agent Simmons, who quickly looked away from watching her. She smirked, very much amused that he was still staring at her like _she _was the alien. So far he seemed OK, but she would be keeping an eye on him, just in case.

Lennox, Epps, Fig and Don were all looking in separate directions, trying to see if the Bots were coming yet. All four of them were thinking something along the lines of _'I __**really **__hope this ends well.' _They weren't worried about the Autobots, it was the Decepticons, or more precisely, the fact that they would be _looking_ for the _Decepticon leader_, that had them nervous. If their next fight with a Con went the way the one with Blackout had, they didn't have much hope of making it out alive. Like Clara, they were also wondering what the other Bots would be like. As long as they didn't try to kill, harm, or control any humans, then Lennox and his team could put up with any "attitude problems" a Bot may have. They were all just thankful for the help. If just _one_ Decepticon was capable of _this _kind of destruction in under 10 minutes on a _military base_, then the humans had _no _desire to see what chaos the Cons could cause in a _civilian _setting. Hopefully that would _never _happen, but in a war, you could never tell what the future might hold. But you could pray that it ended quickly and with as few casualties as possible. And that is exactly what all four of them were doing.

Five minutes later, Sharp came back from the debriefing, having ordered every soldier on base to stay inside the building with the wounded unless they heard gunfire or were given a direct order from either him or Lennox. They were also told that under _no _circumstances were any of them to shoot at one of the aliens unless the alien fired first or the Colonel gave the order. Just as he came to stand in between Lennox and Bee, the sound of an automobile engine came from the desert, which was now only about 30 minutes from sunset. Within moments, three more engine roars joined it. They all searched anxiously, until two minutes later Red yelled from her perch,

"I see them!"

There, a half mile away, were four vehicles. As they got closer, the humans identified the largest one as a Peterbilt Semi-truck, the paint job a blue with red flames. On its left was a silver Pontiac Solstice, and on the Semi's right was a black GMC Topkick. To the right of that was a bright green Hummer H2 rescue vehicle. As the four automobiles drove closer, Sharp stood next to Bee's right side, standing tall and with his head held high, making it obvious that he was the leader. Lennox and his team moved to stand around him, with the Captain slightly behind and to the right, Epps beside him, then Fig and Don. They were all lined up military-style, with their guns hanging on their chests and their arms at their sides. Simmons stood on Sharp's left side, looking both excited and nervous before a professional mask of calm slid over his features. Red carefully stood up and asked Bumblebee in a whisper,

"Should I get down? I mean, is it alright for me to be on your shoulder when I meet them?"

The young Bot looked at her and answered, equally as quiet,

"*You're fine.*"

She nodded, then keeping a hand on the side of his head for balance, she stood as strait as she could (without slipping), just as her fellow soldiers on the ground were doing. Red watched as the four vehicles drove onto the tarmac and created a half-circle in front of the humans, with the Semi 15 feet away, directly in front of them. Everything was still for a moment, then the Semi began to transform. Around it, the other cars did as well. The Solstice was done within 13 seconds, doing an impressive flip into the air before landing in the same place it had jumped from. It was silver, had a glowing blue visor instead of eyes, and stood about 14 feet tall. He (it looked male) seemed to grin when he saw Clara on Bee's shoulder. The next one done was the Hummer, who was lime green with blue eyes, and about 24 feet tall. After that was the Topkick, all black with large cannons on each forearm, blue eyes, and standing around 28 feet tall. They all stood there as the Semi finally finished, nearly a minute after it began. This one was primarily dark blue, with red flames painted on the chest, and darker blue eyes than the other Bots'. He was _enormous_, standing at least 32 feet tall, the black Autobot only coming to his shoulders. The large Cybertronian took a small step forward, about 7 feet, and then looked over each of them, watching their reactions. They were all still standing at attention, though Donnelly's jaw was hanging slack, Fig was mumbling incoherently in Spanish, and Lennox and Epps were looking a bit anxious. Sharp and Simmons managed to keep their expressions the same, mainly due to years more of training than the others had. The red-flamed Bot then looked up at Bee and observed Red, who was looking at them in awe, though she was careful not to stare. His eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement before he looked back down at Sharp. He knelt down on one knee, like Bumblebee had, and then spoke, his voice deep and strong.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is Jazz, my First Lieutenant."

He gestured to the silver one, who crossed his arms over his chest like a rapper and asked,

"Yo, whaz crackin?"

The humans all stared, startled that the Cybertronian had spoken so _human. _Prime then pointed to the black one and said,

"My Weapons Specialists, Ironhide."

The bulky Bot placed his left hand on his hip, giving everyone a very good view of his _massive _cannon. Red got the feeling he was showing it off. The Autobot leader then gestured to the remaining green one, saying,

"My medic, Ratchet."

Said medic, who had been looking at a glowing blue screen on his right arm (like the one on Bee's windshield), glanced up at them, nodded, then continued to fiddle with the screen. After giving a small sigh, Prime continued,

"And you have already met my scout, Bumblebee. Now, may I ask for your names?"

Sharp took a step forward and answered,

"I'm Colonel Sharp, current commander of this base. These are some of my soldiers; Captain Lennox; his team, Epps, Figueroa, and Donnelly; and Second Lieutenant Clara Morincy."

Sharp had gestured to each person as he said their names. Once the Autobots had finished observing them, Clara in particular, the Colonel placed a hand on Simmons' right shoulder and continued.

"This is Sector Seven Special Agent Simmons. He is a member of the government group that knows the location of Megatron. He has agreed to give you that location, in order to defeat the Decepticons."

The Agent stepped forward then and said, in a professional yet respectful tone,

"On behalf of the United Stated Government, and Earth, I would like to thank you for your assistance with this threat to our planet. The fight here last night shows that we are very ill-equipped to fight the Decepticons."

Prime nodded solemnly, stating,

"I deeply regret the loss of human life you have suffered. After your recent experience with our species, I find it remarkable that you are able to trust us enough to allow us to assist you."

Sharp gave him a small smile and said,

"All of us here at the moment are trained soldiers. We're able to put our personal feelings aside in order to get the job done. The job now is to protect Earth, and if that means working with members of the same species that is endangering it, we'll do it."

The red and blue Bot seemed impressed with this statement, and as he stood back up he remarked,

"We will do everything in our power to help you do that job."

**~AN~**

**So, did I do a good "first meeting" scene?**

**Give me feedback and suggestions. I NEED SUGGESTIONS! Should Megatron be at the Hoover Dam, or should the S-7 Base be somewhere else? And how will they all get there? Remember, only Seekers and Triple-changers can fly, and all of the Bots present are Grounders. If it's at the Dam, they will need to fly to get there in time. **

**(P.S. The only time I will not update this story on Mondays is if: **

**A- I am too sick to move. **

**B- I don't have access to the internet. **

**C- I have writer's block on this story, so I updated one of my other Fanfics instead. **

**Writer's block can be avoided as long as I have **_**some**_ **ideas, so PLEASE, comment and PM!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**~AN~**

**Chapter seven! This chapter is the Autobots' view on the events of last chapter. Enjoy!**

**(P.S. It it has a * before and after it, it's Bumblebee's own voice. Imagine it sounding like a teenage version of Epps)**

"Speech"

"_Over phone or video_"

"Cybertronian Speech"

"**Joint Speech**"

_'Thought'_

[Comm.]

/Text/

**TF View****\- Transformer's Point of View**

**H View****\- Human Point of View**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

**(Once they get Bee's data-pack, I won't use Cybertronian for thought or comms, only when they speak it out loud.)**

Chapter Seven

Meeting the Humans

**TF View**

Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz entered the planet Earth's atmosphere, noticing that the area they were going to land in was a desert, and far from any human settlements. _'__Good, we do not need to worry about accidentally harming any of the organics during landing.__'_ The Prime though gratefully. Ironhide, however, was _not _so happy.

[Great, sand. This landing is not going to be fun.]

[Why not?]

Ratchet asked, sounding slightly amused. Hide groused back,

[Sand gets _everywhere_, thats why. Cleaning it out of my joints and gears is going to suck to Pit.]

Ratchet chuckled over the comm, _definitely _amused. Jazz used the line to send the equivalent of a cheeky grin. Hide growled, and Prime decided to step in before a fight broke out.

[Quiet please, I am going to contact Bee.]

They quieted down, and Prime commed the yellow scout.

[Bumblebee, we are on approach. We will land in approximately 10 Earth minutes. We will download the language and an alt mode while in the desert, then meet you at the base. We should arrive there around 15 minutes after landing. I would like you to send us a data-pack of Earth customs, so that we will be able to understand them better.]

[Right away, sir.]

Bee answered immediately, and sent the requested information. The four Autobots spent the next few minutes going through the data-pack and then began bracing for landing. They made sure to land a few miles from the human base, and from each other as well, to avoid inflicting any damage. Prime, Jazz and Ratch all had smooth landings. Ironhide, not so much. _'Oh come on!' _The Weapons Specialist thought as he crashed into a pile of rocks, rather than the (soft) sand like everybot else. He transformed to bipedal mode and groaned, looking at the good-sized dents all over him from the collision. Prime commed him, concerned.

[Ironhide, are you alright?]

[I'll be fine. Just a few dents.]

Jazz decided to comment.

[Well, at least now ya don have ta clean sand outa yer gears.]

[Mute it, Jazz!]

Ironhide snapped at him, only to be answered by the Minibot's snickering. Ratchet broke in, saying,

[I have connected with the human's World Wide Web. There are certainly no shortages of alt modes to choose from. Should we choose something military or civilian, Prime?]

Optimus answered,

[Civilian. We do not want the soldiers to feel threatened. Try not to choose anything that will attract too much attention, either.]

[**Understood, Prime**]

The three other Autobots answered. 10 minutes later, all four of them began driving towards the base in their new alt modes. Two minutes later, they came within sight of the human base. As they drove the last half-mile to the base, they saw Bumblebee standing in the middle of the tarmac, the six humans on the ground having arranged themselves to stand at the yellow scout's right side. The four Autobots came to a stop 15 feet in front of them in a half-circle. The other Bots followed Prime's example when he began transforming to bipedal form. Bumblebee commed them right as they began, recommending,

[Try to transform as slowly as you can. They're still not used to seeing Cybertronians.]

Prime responded,

[Thank you, Bee. We will try.]

Jazz was done first, as his smaller Minibot frame meant that even going as slowly as possible, he finished in just 13 seconds. He looked over at Bumblebee and noticed the red-haired, female human that was standing on the young Bots left shoulder, one hand on the side of his helm for balance. Jazz grinned as he commed the scout.

[Ah see ya got a friend there. Who's she?]

Bee answered,

[Her nickname is Red, she's a soldier here.]

By then Ratchet had finished and was scanning Bumblebee. He looked at the results on the holoscreen on his right arm, then complained to the Camaro loudly,

[How the _Pit _did you manage to get so much damage to your voice?! It will take the better part of an hour to fix!]

The scout answered indignantly,

[Hey, it's not _my _fault Barricade likes to rip things with his claws! Anyway, I'm still online. That's what counts, right?]

The CMO grumbled unintelligibly over the line as he began planning what he would need to do to fix Bumblebee's voice. Ironhide finished transforming then, so they stood there and waited for their leader to finish as well. His larger frame took much longer to transform that the others, especially when set to the slowest setting. Finally, he was done. The Prime took a small step towards the humans, keeping an optic on their reactions to his large size. The one on the end, with the glasses, looked shocked, the tan one to his left was muttering in a language called Spanish, and the dark-skinned and lighter-skinned ones next to him were looking anxious, if the data-pack info was correct. The two older-looking humans standing slightly in front of the rest hadn't visibly reacted, though their vitals showed that they too were a bit anxious. Just then, Jazz commed him, sounding amused.

[Yo, Bossbot, check out Bee's new buddy.]

The red-flamed Bot then looked up at Bee and observed the human woman standing on the young Bot's shoulder, who was looking at them in awe, though she was careful not to stare. Optimus too felt amused by this, wondering how that had happened. He then looked back down at the humans, getting down on one knee in an effort be less intimidating. He spoke,

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is Jazz, my First Lieutenant."

He gestured to Jazz, who crossed his arms over his chassis and asked,

"Yo, whaz crackin?"

The humans all stared, seeming to be surprised that the silver mech had spoken so _human. _Prime then pointed to Hide and said,

"My Weapons Specialists, Ironhide."

The bulky Bot placed his left servo on his hip, giving everyone a good view of his _massive _cannon. Unseen, Bumblebee and Jazz rolled their optics, knowing the black Bot was showing off. The Autobot leader then gestured to the CMO, saying,

"My medic, Ratchet."

Said medic, who was still looking over the Camaro's medical scans, glanced up at them, nodded, then continued to fiddle with the screen. _'Always doing his job.' _Prime thought, giving a small sigh and continuing.

"And you have already met my scout, Bumblebee. Now, may I ask for your names?"

The gray-haired older human stepped forward and answered,

"I'm Colonel Sharp, current commander of this base. These are some of my soldiers; Captain Lennox; his team, Epps, Figueroa, and Donnelly; and Second Lieutenant Clara Morincy."

Sharp had gestured to each person as he said their names. The one immediately to his right was Lennox, the dark-skinned one was Epps, the Spanish-speaking one Figueroa, Donnelly had the glasses, and Morincy was the young woman on Bee's shoulder. Once the Autobots had finished observing them, Clara in particular, the Colonel placed a hand on the unintroduced man's right shoulder and continued.

"This is Sector Seven Special Agent Simmons. He is a member of the government group that knows the location of Megatron. He has agreed to give you that location, in order to defeat the Decepticons."

The Agent stepped forward then and said, in a professional yet respectful tone,

"On behalf of the United Stated Government, and Earth, I would like to thank you for your assistance with this threat to our planet. The fight here last night shows that we are very ill-equipped to fight the Decepticons."

Prime nodded solemnly, stating,

"I deeply regret the loss of human life you have suffered. After your recent experience with our species, I find it remarkable that you are able to trust us enough to allow us to assist you."

What Optimus said was true: he was sorry for the loss of sentient life, and could not figure out how the humans were able to trust them, in any way.

Sharp gave him a small smile and said,

"All of us here at the moment are trained soldiers. We're able to put our personal feelings aside in order to get the job done. The job now is to protect Earth, and if that means working with members of the same species that is endangering it, we'll do it."

The red and blue Bot was impressed with this statement, and as he stood back up he remarked,

"We will do everything in our power to help you do that job."

**~AN~**

**So, how'd I do with the Bots' personalities? Good I hope. Please comment and PM, I'm always open to suggestions!**

**Hey, check out my one-shot of what Bumblebee did in the two weeks he was on Earth. It will be titled "Transformers AU: Earth- Bumblebee's Arrival".**


	8. Chapter 8

**~AN~**

**Here's chapter eight! Hope you like it! There's a surprise twist at the end!**

**Also, when I describe any clothing as "military", it means that they are army fatigues, like what Lennox and his team wear in the first movie. **

**(P.S. If it has a * before and after it, it's Bumblebee's own voice. Imagine it sounding like a teenage version of Epps. Once his voice is fixed, I won't use it anymore.)**

"Speech"

"_Over phone or video_"

"Cybertronian Speech"

"**Joint Speech**"

_'Thought'_

[Comm.]

/Text/

**TF View****\- Transformer's Point of View**

**H View****\- Human Point of View**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

Chapter Eight

Hitching a Ride

**H View**

It had been two hours since the Autobots had arrived. After the Prime's statement, he, Colonel Sharp, and Agent Simmons had gone off to the side to discuss what they would do next. Ironhide and Jazz had both transformed back to their alt modes to get some rest, and Ratchet had taken Bumblebee somewhere to fix his voice. Clara remembered the look on Bee's face when the CMO had practically attacked him with his "medical scanners". She had been grabbed (a bit roughly but with no harm done) by Ratchet and placed on the ground, before he locked a hand around the yellow scout's upper arm and, quite literally, dragged him away, all the while ranting something about "glitch-helmed younglings who never listen" and "Pit-spawned Cons". Ironhide and Jazz had looked amused, before stating that they were going to "recharge" until Prime and the two humans came back with a plan. With nothing else to do, Lennox had gone back to tell Mahfouz about the meeting (the 12 year old was having a minor case of hero worship, since Bee lifted that vehicle off him), Epps, Fig, and Don had gone to get some sleep, and Red was sitting on a hunk of cement, sharpening all her blades. She had done her two throwing knives first, then her military knive, and was now starting on her sword. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her say,

"Ya got enough weapons there?"

Turning her head, she saw that Jazz- still in alt mode- had driven up right behind her without her noticing. She grinned at him and answered,

"In a war, there's no such thing as too many weapons. Although, to be honest, I'm the only one on the base with a sword and throwing knives."

They both laughed a bit at that, then sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes as Red continued sharpening her sword. After seeing her give a small shiver in the cold night air, Jazz spoke up again, while opening his passenger-side door.

"If ya want, ya can do that in here. Ah don mind."

Red smiled at him and went over to the open door, sitting in the soft passenger seat with a sigh. She looked at the dashboard and said,

"Thanks, this is a lot more comfortable."

As she continued to sharpen the silver-colored samurai sword, Jazz asked,

"Wanna see somethin cool?"

Clara stopped for a moment and looked up, grinning.

"You have to ask?"

Jazz gave a chuckle at this, and after a moment, a man fizzled into being in the driver's seat. He turned to grin at Red's shocked face and laughed.

"Well, whatcha think? Ah can't actually touch anythin with it, but Ah still think it's cool."

Clara snapped out of her shock and grinned back, asking,

"It's awsome, what is it?"

He answered,

"It's called a Holoform. We use it ta be less noticeable while we drive around in alt mode. How do Ah look?"

Red studied the man in front of her. He looked about 25, had skin a bit darker than Epps', and his black cornrow-braided hair reached just past his shoulders. He's wearing black military boots (like Lennox's), black cargo pants, a white T-shirt with a black military jacket over it, a silver visor over his eyes, and dogtags, with his name on one and what Red assumed to be the Autobot insignia on the other; a red robot face, like on Bee's steering wheel. All in all, Jazz looked like a pimped-out soldier, which fits his personality perfectly. She grinned and answered honestly,

"You look great!"

He grinned back, and they laughed together. Once they settled down, Jazz canted Clara a curious look and asked her,

"So, whaz tha deal 'tween you an Bee? Ah noticed you two seen ta get along well."

Red looked at him and smiled, answering,

"Yeah, we do. If I ever had a brother, I imagine this is what it'd be like. We can make each other laugh, and at the same time drive each other nuts."

She laughed, thinking of the prank Bumblebee had pulled on her a few hours before. She had just finished telling Bee about her life a few minutes earlier, and was starting to drift off, when suddenly the entire tent was lifted up. Shrieking, she had flailed around for a few moments before making it to the opening. Sticking her head out, a look of absolute murder came over her face when she saw the yellow scout laughing while holding the tent eight feet in the air with one hand. Seeing her look, he had quickly stopped laughing and rushed to put the tent back where it was before. As soon as it was on the ground, he had backed away from her slowly as she stalked out of the tent. Suddenly, without any warning, she had whipped out a knife from the sheath on her left arm and thrown it at him. It had hit him in-between the cracks of his armor on his foot with a solid "Schlick". A moment later _Clara _was the one laughing as Bee jumped around on one leg, trying to pull the tiny blade out of his right foot. After a few minutes, he sat down and Red took pity on him and removed her knife, smirking as he pouted. Of course, a few minutes later they were best friends again, and once the tent had been re-organized, Clara had drifted off to sleep. At least, until Epps radioed 15 minutes later.

She came back to the present when Jazz remarked,

"Well, looks like tha Bossbot an yer bosses are finished. Ya better git out, Ah'm gonna transform."

Red nodded and got out of the car, backing away a few feet to give him room to go back to bipedal mode. He transformed, Ironhide doing so as well. The three of them stood there waiting as Prime, Sharp, and Simmons all walked towards them. Upon reaching them, the Colonel stated,

"We think we have a way to get to the base undetected. I'll wait until Lennox and his team get here to explain. They should be here momentarily, along with Ratchet and Bumblebee."

Sure enough, just a few moments later the four humans showed up, the two Autobots right behind them. Red greeted Bee with a smile and asked,

"Hey, how'd the repairs go?"

The yellow Bot grinned and replied, without having to use the radio,

"Good. Wasn't much fun though, I actually think it hurt less to get it ripped out in the first place."

Red grinned back, as did most of the others in the group. Ratchet snorted and commented grouchily,

"Well, it wouldn't have hurt at all if you hadn't gotten damaged in the first place. You may technically be an adult, but you still act like a youngling when it comes to repairs."

"Hey!"

Bee objected indignantly, but he, along with everyone else, fell silent when Sharp cleared his throat. Seeing he had everyone's attention, the Colonel proceeded to explain the plan.

"According to Agent Simmons, the S-7 Base is located in the U.S., inside the Hoover Dam. Now, Prime has informed me that none of the Autobots present are able to fly, and those that can won't be here in time to help. This means that we need to find a different mode of transportation. Since all of the Autobots have Holoforms, we have called in a C-5 Galaxy **(~AN~ very large plane used to transport vehicles) **to pick us up. Once it arrives, you will all ride with your assigned Autobot: Simmons with Prime, Lennox with Ironhide, Figueroa and Donnelly with Ratchet, Epps with Jazz, and Morincy with Bumblebee.

You will be dropped off at the Nellis Air Base in Nevada, and from there you will all drive to the Hoover Dam. Simmons is going to get you on the inside by telling his superiors that you are all- including the Autobots' Holoforms- the only surviving witnesses of the attack, and he will explain the non-military "vehicles" as rentals to avoid attention. Once you're in and have reached the second level, where all the "NBE" things are kept, the Autobots will transform and search for Megatron while the five of you-"

Sharp pointed to each of the previously-mentioned human soldiers,

"-lock down that level of the Base. There are only about a dozen armed guards on the second level, and with the Autobots' help, they won't be a problem to disarm and contain. There are five scientist on that level as well, but they all work in the same room, so you simply have to lock them in. Prime tells me that Jazz can jam any communications, so you won't have to worry about them calling for help. After the threat to our planet has been neutralized, you will be brought back here, and the Autobots will stay on base for a week or so until one of their comrades can pick them up. Any questions?"

It was silent for a minute as everyone digested that plan. Finally, they all shared looks and Lennox said,

"I think we're good. When do we leave?"

Simmons answered,

"Luckily, a C-5 Galaxy just dropped off supplies at a nearby base. It arrives in an hour, and we leave as soon as it lands. If you need anything, I suggest that you get packed now."

The humans all nodded and went to do so, while the Autobots transformed back into their vehicular modes. As Red packed up her belongings- basically the same stuff she took into the desert earlier that day, minus the tent- she thought, _'I hope this plan works, otherwise we're all toast.'_

True to Simmons' word, the enormous plane landed just an hour later. The five soldiers all rode in one of the cars, with their previously-assigned Bot. All five Autobots had their Holoforms up and sitting in the driver's seat, "driving". They had all chosen "human" names, in order to avoid suspicion. Optimus' Holoform had the alias Orion Pax (this was his name before becoming Prime, and passed as human); a light-skinned man who appeared to be 35 years old, and in good shape. He had short, dark red hair that was combed forward, dark blue eyes, a white T-shirt, military pants and boots, and dogtags that were similar to Jazz's.

Ironhide was Ean Hyde; a buff, tanned-skinned, 40 year old man with buzzed black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black tanktop, military pants and boots, and dogtags.

Ratchet was Ra Chet; a 50 year old Asian man with short combed-back black hair that was starting to gray at the roots, bright blue eyes, and was wearing glasses, a white shirt, white lab coat, tan military pants and boots, and dogtags.

Jazz had the same Holoform that he showed Red earlier, alias Jasper Pontice. Bumblebee was using the same Holoform that he created when he first arrived in Qatar: a 20 year old man with dark skin (lighter than Epps'), short black hair, and bright blue eyes. The only difference was that, instead of wearing sunglasses, nice jeans, sneakers, a yellow T-shirt, and dogtags, he had changed to military pants and boots and a black T-shirt, and kept the dogtags and sunglasses. He was codenamed Ben Maro. Red got a small amount of entertainment out of the fact that they could still call everyone- err, everybot- by their real names, and they would pass as nicknames.

Once onboard and in the air everyone mostly just hung around and chatted for an hour or so, using the radios or comm. link to talk to one another, as they were under orders to stay inside the "vehicles" (unless to use the restroom) until they reached Nellis, which would take approximately 17 hours. They had left at about 2100 hours **(~AN~ 9:00 pm) **so they would arrive there the next afternoon at about 1300 hours **(~AN~ 1:00 pm)**. They wound up sleeping (recharging, in the Bots' case) most of the way, and waking up a few hours before landing. Thankfully, there were no incidents- human or Decepticon- on the trip, except for near the end of the flight when Red and Epps decided to toss empty MRE wrappers at each other from inside the cars. Jazz and Bee egged their passengers on, finding it hilarious that they were fighting with pieces of plastic. Don and Fig cheered them on from their seats in the back of Ratchet's Hummer mode. The other (more mature) Autobots and humans simply watched, amused, while the two soldiers eventually ran out of "ammo". Before they could move on to throwing something else, they were informed that it was time to land. The humans all buckled up while the Bots "started their cars". After a fairly smooth landing, the doors opened and the group drove out onto the tarmac. They all waited outside the main office as Simmons used their secure phone lines to call his superiors and tell them about the "situation". After receiving permission to bring them to Base (he had hinted that the military "witnesses" were considering joining S-7; good possible field agents were hard to come by) the Agent rode with the Prime and led the way. After a few more hours of driving, they arrived, passing a sign that read "Hoover Dam- 10 miles". As they drove those last few miles, Simmons reminded everyone over the radio,

_"Remember, you're witnesses to the attack and the only survivors, so try to act angry, confused, and just outright freaked out. That will fool them easily enough. Let me do the talking, and just follow my lead. If anything goes wrong once we're inside, follow Plan B and __**get out**__. We'll rendezvous in Mission City, at a caffe called Countel's Coffee. Same goes for if you get separated during our escape. If we __**do **__need to follow Plan B, stick with your assigned Bot and change your clothes to look civilian. Don't use any phones or radios, Autobot comm. links will be the only safe form of communication. Anyone gets caught, just keep your mouths shut and we'll do our best to get you out. Before we go in, use those pills I gave you before we got on the plane: slip it under your tongue, and you can beat any lie detector for up to three hours. They're just a precaution in case you are interrogated about Qatar before we reach level two. They shouldn't be necessary though, you'll probably be given a tour of the facility before they decide to debrief you, since that's standard protocol. Any questions?"_

_"Yeah."_

Red answered seriously, then continued with a grin,

_"Are you always this spazzed out before a mission?"_

Everyone chuckled, the atmosphere lightening. Epps added,

_"You do know that we're all trained for this type of stuff, right?"_

Simmons glared at the radio in his hand and snapped,

_"Just follow my instructions, and we'll all get out of this alive. Probably."_

_"... __**Probably?!**__"_

Red parroted, a bit alarmed. The Agent didn't get a chance to answer though, since they had just driven into the parking lot. Unable to resist, Red joked,

_"Hey guys, that may be one big dam problem."_

Everyone but Simmons laughed; once they had searched the internet for the reference, the Autobots did too. Well, it was more _Jazz _and _Bee _laughed, Hide chuckled, Ratchet rolled his Holoform's eyes and snorted, and Prime's Holoform gave an amused smile.

They all parked in a row- Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, then Bee- and looked around. The Dam was empty, having been closed to tourists for the day, and the only people in sight were two dozen armed men in black uniforms standing next to a helicopter. 20 of them hurried over to the newly-arrived vehicles and took guard positions around them: four armed men to each car. The last four stayed by the chopper, and everyone watched as the door opened and an older gentleman in a suit stepped out, followed by four teenagers. They quickly got into the golfcart that was nearby and were driven towards the doors. As it passed the group, they saw that two of the kids were boys, the other two girls, and they were all about 17. One boy had short brown hair and eyes, a tan, and looked a bit scrawny. Holding his hand tightly was a black-haired girl with dark eyes and a model's body. The second boy was a bit overweight and had dark skin. Sitting next to him was the other girl, who was blonde, tan, and looked much more excited to be there than the other three. As for the older man, he was quickly recognized as...

"The Secretary of Defence?!"

Lennox exclaimed, although only Hide heard him, since they had gone to radio silence. The Captain looked out his window at the other "cars", seeing that the reactions of his human comrades were the same as his. They were all shaken out of their shock when their armed entourage signaled them to start driving behind the golfcart. As they slowly entered the Base through large hidden doors, Lennox couldn't help but think,

_'Things just got a whole lot more complicated.'_

**~AN~**

**Dun dun dunnnnn! Told you there would be a twist! In case it wasn't obvious, the teenagers are Sam, Mikaela, Glen, and Maggy, in that order. **

**HEY! Check out the picture I have posted for this story! It's of Clara AKA Red! (Bad at drawing people, **_**really **_**bad at faces. Just a warning.)**

**If you have any questions, I will try to answer them. **

**Big thank you to those who gave me ideas! You helped me move the writer's block mountain!**

**(P.S. In my oneshot titled "Transformers AU: Earth- Bumblebee's Arrival", I stated that the Holoform could not be used outside of the vehicle; I meant that it could only be used in vehicle/alt mode. The Holoform **_**can **_**leave the vehicle, but cannot go farther than a half-mile away, and is not solid; anything can pass right through it, except another Holoform. Just wanted to make that clear for story purposes.)**


End file.
